


It is so sweet.

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, clueless Jonsa, thirsty jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Is she in her chambers?” Jon asked, frowning up at the night sky. She would likely be asleep and he wasn’t sure he should go to her rooms in case she was.“Oh no Your Grace,” the serving girl who had arrived with a pail of water for his bath said. “She’s been sleeping in your chambers.”Jon blinked, his mouth parting in surprise until he heard the men behind him laughing again and causing heat to rise in his cheeks at the implication. Clearing his throat, he nodded and gestured for the girl to lead up to his chambers.He could never have been prepared for the sight that greeted him when the door opened.Sansa was curled on top of his furs, Ghost curled into her back and her own arm slung tightly around his pillow where her head was buried. That sight alone was beautiful but the fact she was wearing one of his tunics, only his tunic made his blood rush south in an instant.





	It is so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt I got:
> 
> Hi! I know you have a lot of WIPs but I just love your work so much! Can I please request for a one shot where it's set canon era and Jon after a LONG travel to do lord stuff is greeted by Sansa wearing ONLY his tunic which he never realizes looks AMAZING on her and Smut ensues. Thank you :D
> 
> Well there wasn't loads of smut but Sansa got some loving lol. And there's fluff so...hope you still like it!

Jon hadn’t even been aware that he had urged his horse into a gallop when the walls of Winterfell emerged from the top of the hill they had climbed. It had seemed to happen on instinct.

Still, he heard the men behind him chuckling and one not so subtly whispering to his companion that the King must be eager to see his wife.

He was, of course, looking forward to seeing Sansa, to see that she was well after his two moons turn away from Winterfell. But in truth, their physical relationship had been a rare thing since their arranged marriage just a couple of weeks before he had to go on his business around the north to ensure the houses were coping after the great war.

She had been a maiden but he had been as careful as he could be with her. He had wanted to kiss her between her legs too, remembering how Ygritte had screamed in pleasure and hoping it would make it more comfortable for her. But she had flushed from her hair to her chest (a lovely sight, he had to admit) and squeaked at him not to, no doubt scared of doing something so unladylike, that he had relented.

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy bedding Sansa as it was. His body was always eager for hers. But that was the problem. He felt that he was imposing on her when he came to her chambers as she sewed, his cock hardening so easily when startling her eyes met his.

She always greeted him with a smile as she set her things down and slipped off her robe before sitting on the bed and waiting for him. But Jon had always been certain that she was just doing her duty, every time she stared up at the ceiling above them as he moved.

Jon wondered how long it had taken Ned and Catelyn to fall past the lines of dutiful bedding into passion and desperate need. He wondered if Ned had been like him and already in love with his wife but so eager to make her comfortable and happy that he would wait for her to give him a sign she wanted him in return.

“Lady Sansa thought you were back tomorrow morning Your Grace,” the stable boy greeted them as they rode into the courtyard, already reaching out to take the reigns of Jon’s horse. “She will be happy to see you returned earlier, I am sure.”

“Is she in her chambers?” Jon asked, frowning up at the night sky. She would likely be asleep and he wasn’t sure he should go to her rooms in case she was.

“Oh no Your Grace,” the serving girl, who had arrived with a pail of water for his bath, said. “She’s been sleeping in your chambers.”

Jon blinked, his mouth parting in surprise until he heard the men behind him laughing again and causing heat to rise in his cheeks at the implication. Clearing his throat, he nodded and gestured for the girl to lead up to his chambers.

He could never have been prepared for the sight that greeted him when the door opened.

Sansa was curled on top of his furs, Ghost curled into her back and her own arm slung tightly around his pillow where her head was buried. That sight alone was beautiful but the fact she was wearing one of his tunics, _only_ his tunic made his blood rush south in an instant.

Hearing them enter the room had disturbed her and her body stretched slowly as she took a deep inhale of the pillow. Jon’s heart pounded as he realised she would have been able to smell him there when he first left.

“Jon?”

Her surprised voice made him snap out of his thoughts and he snapped his eyes back to hers. Her cheeks were a light pink as she reached for her robe, hanging on the end of the bed but Jon took a step forward.

“No,” he stated before casting a look at the maid as she finished pouring the water into the tub. Jon cleared his throat. “Leave it on… …please.”

“I…” Sansa started, her eyes lowering shyly. “If you wish.”

“Good night Your Grace, my lady,” the maid said smoothly, though her smirk told Jon that he was definitely aware of the effect seeing Sansa like this had on him.

“So,” he said after the awkward silence stretched on. “Are you well?”

Her lips twitched and he scowled at his own lack of ability to say anything more romantic. He should have said he had missed her, had thought about her every day. She would have liked to hear that and it was the truth.

It appeared being married didn’t make him any more charming to the opposite sex.

“I am,” she replied sweetly, no doubt taking pity on him.

He nodded in response, not trusting himself to speak as he removed his cloak and then his boots. Then, the feel of Sansa’s hand on his shoulder startled him and he gave her a curious glance, earning a shy smile from her.

“Would you like some help?”

Jon closed his eyes tightly, a rough exhale escaping through his nose. He was finding it hard enough to resist her when she was wearing his tunic, exposing the creamy skin of her thighs and the revealing the tempting curves of her breasts. The idea of her touching him was likely to make him finish like a green boy.

He had taken too long to answer, her fingers already pulling the ties of his shirt and pushing the material apart. A low groan escaped him as she ran her palm over his chest and stroked the muscles of his stomach.

“Perhaps you should bathe after, my king?” she whispered as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder and then another to his neck, making him whimper and tremble with need.

“Sansa,” he moaned in surprise. Surely his sweet, ladylike cousin wouldn’t want him to bed her when he was still dirty from the ride home.

“I’ve missed you,” she responded simply, kissing his neck again.

Jon caved, turning his head to capture his lips against his own instead and his hands fisting in her hair. Sansa smiled victoriously against his mouth as he moved his body, coaxing her to lie back on the furs and allowing him to climb on top of her.

“Is that why you’re in my tunic?” he asked, meaning for it to be teasing but it came out strangled and hoarse, exposing his blatant desire to continue seeing in her such again.

“I thought you didn’t want me,” she said suddenly, making Jon pause and glance up at her face.

He cupped her cheek, frowning in confusion. “Why would you think that?”

“You never come to me anymore,” she replied simply, her eyes searching his, daring him to deny it. “I thought you were disgusted with me…that you could tell that I liked it like…like a…”

“Sansa,” he cut her off sharply, knowing what she was going to call herself. “I _want_ you to enjoy it,” he explained before giving a disbelieving chuckle. “If that bothered you, why are you seducing me in my tunic?”

“Oh. Mya said I was being ridiculous when I confided in her,” she replied distractedly, her hand returning to his chest, sliding up to push the shirt from his shoulders at last and tossing the garment blindly to the side. “She suggested that seeing me in your tunic would stoke your desire for me and show you my own.”

“It is a lovely sight,” he agreed quickly before giving her a hungry smile. “I think there is only way I would prefer you.”

She grinned, raising an eyebrow in mock question. “Oh?”

He reached for the tunic, bunching the material in his hands before he pulled harshly, the fabric tearing easily and revealing her breasts to his hungry gaze.

“Jon!” Sansa admonished before he silenced her with another harsh kiss.

After, when his head was clearer, he would assure her that he didn’t expect her to mend the damn thing. In fact, keeping as it was may save time next time, he thought wickedly as he let his hand slide down her side and his mouth moved reluctantly from hers to kiss a path to her breasts.

Sansa’s head tipped back as he circled his tongue around the curve of her breast before giving a tentative flick to her nipple.

Her back arched instantly, a whimper escaping her at the attention and Jon smiled, circling his tongue slowly around her hardening bud.

“Oh Jon,” she moaned as he pursed his lips over her, suckling gently as his thumb teased her neglected nipple erect.

“Can I try something?” he asked suddenly pulling off of her and making Sansa cry out with indignant shock.

“ _Now_?!”

“I know you didn’t like the idea on our wedding night,” he continued, casting her a nervous glance. “But I would really like to kiss you here.” He slid his hand up her thigh, his knuckles brushing against her wry curls and causing his eyebrows to rise. “No small clothes?” He pulled the tunic up with his other hand to see for himself.

“Mya also suggested that,” Sansa commented sheepishly. “When she told me to let you try...that.”

“Mya is getting new chambers in this part of the castle. And her choice of horses. As many as she likes, she can take the whole damn lot! She deserves them all!”

Sansa laughed but stopped suddenly as she watched him slide to his stomach and slowly push her thighs apart. He watched her lick her lips nervously, and ran his hand over the smooth skin of her thigh to calm her.

“ _Oh_!” she breathed at the first swipe of his tongue.

Jon smiled, his hands pressing flat against her legs to keep them apart as they jerked at the strange sensations her body was being subjected to.

He gave a couple of slow licks up her slit, letting her get used to the feeling of him there. As her legs relaxed and her stomach stopped twitching, he let his tongue seek out her clit, swirling against the bundle of nerves.

Sansa gasped, her fingers curling into the furs and her hips raising tentatively against his face. Jon groaned, encouraging her and he reached for her hand, guiding it into his hair to let her know that he wanted her to show him what she wanted.

Her fingers were hesitant at first, until his thumbs parted her lips, exposing her clit completely from its protective hood. And this time, when his tongue pressed against it, she cried out his name, her fingers pulling his hair so hard he half thought she would pull it out.

He moaned against her, feeling her soaking his lips and beard as he closed his lips over the nub. Sansa was babbling incoherently above him, her skin glistening with sweat and glowing a sweet pink. Her lips were parted, her eyes closed as a dazed smile started to pull at her lips. The secret smile of unmasked pleasure that only he would ever get to see.

He had thought seeing Sansa in his tunic had been ridiculously appealing. Her being half dressed in his tunic had been even more so. But nothing at all could ever compare to the way she looked when she climaxed. Jon was surprised he didn’t spill like a green boy from the sound of his name on her lips alone.

“I know it is unheard of for me to say,” she panted, her eyes still closed in bliss. “But it appears that I was wrong.”

“First time for everything my love,” he replied, kissing his way up her neck.

Her body shifted, her eyes pinning him in place. “Do you mean it?”

“That you are my love?” he clarified. She nodded slowly, her gaze vulnerable as it flitted over his face.  He smiled, reaching for her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“Yes.”

Before he could ask her the same question, his heart already hammering at the thought, her face lit up and she slung her arm around his neck to pull him close, whispering the words he wanted to hear.

“You’re mine too.”


End file.
